


Tuesday Morning

by hawkwidows



Series: Domestic Avengers: The Lost Scenes [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banter, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Team Bonding, Team Fluff, Team as Family, yeah none of the avengers are straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkwidows/pseuds/hawkwidows
Summary: Natasha Romanoff prides herself in not getting sick very often, but when she does? It apparently calls for her involuntarily hosting a slumber party in her quarters. Before noon.





	Tuesday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Cass (@reyskvwalkr on twitter) for beta reading my first ever fic!  
> I'm new to fic writing, but this was fun. I know that we all want some more domestic avengers in our lives so I hope you all enjoy what's to come because that's all I seem to be able to write :')
> 
> Rough timeline has this post-CA:The Winter Soldier and pre Iron Man 3/Age of Ultron if you squint.

“You’ve fought giant aliens we couldn’t even dream of conjuring up, why are you so pissed off about this one thing?” Tony yelled over the whirring of the blender one morning.

Thor sat at the dining table, grumpily wrapping his robes tighter around his body.

“It was so fast. I could feel it but I couldn’t see it!” He raised his voice back as the blender finished and Tony began pouring glasses of the fancy mango and blueberry smoothie he’d been wanting to try out. Bruce stood behind him at the island, portioning out the batches of various breakfast foods they’d whipped up to eat.

“I tried telling him it happens all the time but he wasn’t having it.” He chimed in, placing two fried eggs on a plate with toast.

“I was attacked.” Thor deadpanned, glaring ahead as if remembering the ordeal.

“It was a squirrel Thor.”

Thor turned to Steve’s voice as the captain set the table for breakfast. Steve was avoiding eye contact with his teammate as he focused on the cutlery, he knew he’d laugh if he looked at the Asgardian directly right now. Thor rested his arms on the table leaning forward.

“And I am fond of them - but no one thought to tell me they had a habit of running up and down your whole body with their creepy little claws if they saw you eating!”

“Guess we just thought you’d been around long enough to know it happens… or at least not have that reaction?”

“I reacted as anyone would to having something crawl really fast over them!”

“If Bruce hadn’t stepped in to guide it off, you would’ve thrown a squirrel across Central Park and we’d be tied up in an animal abuse scandal.” Tony said, with a raised brow as he walked over to the table with his and Thor’s plates. He slid it over to the grumbling god who immediately began digging in. The subject was dropped with stray chuckles and the men continued to chat as they ate.

Though they all had different morning routines, the team would more often than not find themselves eating breakfast at similar times. If they drifted into the communal kitchen together, they’d make the effort to eat together. But something that never really happened on slower days, was a teammate not showing up even just to say ‘good morning’. Which was the current topic of conversation when Clint finally strolled through the doorway.

“Speak of the devil!”

“Morning guys! Smells good in here.” Clint greeted as he began wandering over to the dining table to have a peek. Three out of four men at the table ate more food than a professional sports team, so he figured they wouldn’t miss a few strips of bacon as he snagged them off the center plate. Bruce swallowed his mouthful before gently tugging Clint’s arm.

“Oh! Didn’t know if you were coming down but there’s still some things left to make more pancakes!”

Clint ruffled Bruce’s already messy hair. “Thanks man.”  
He headed over to the cupboards and pulled out a protein bar before going to switch on the coffee pot and kettle.

“We were wondering where you and Red were. Starting to think you were otherwise… occupied..” Tony said, giving a nonchalant wave of his hand but not turning back to face the archer, the suggestive smirk already shining through his voice. Clint eyed the cheesesticks on the island, immediately shoving one in his mouth before throwing a second one right at the back of Tony’s head. He rubbed at the spot Clint had hit - direct center, show off.

“Uncalled for.” Tony grumbled.

“Think it was pretty called for.” Steve replied, stifling a laugh with his fist.

Clint chuckled but offered the group an explanation. “She woke up not feeling great, probably an overnight bug but she’s having a sleep in. Said I should come down and grab food, but I’ll get her something to snack on.”

“Take her some of the pastries I bought at the market! They don’t need to be heated up and they’re still crispy.” Thor pointed to the same basket the cheesesticks were in.

Clint nodded in thanks, piling a few of the pastries into a bowl. He poured the freshly brewed coffee into a big mug and sipped while he prepared a honey and lemon tea. He was close to being done just as he accidentally burnt his hand on the kettle and sent a small stream of coffee down his shirt. Cursing under his breath he wiped it away and finished stirring the tea. He dug out a tray and laid everything out on it. As he went to leave, Tony turned to him.

“She accepting visitors?”

“Only if you wanna make her feel worse.” Clint quipped, retreating to the elevator down the hall. Bruce focused his attention back to his plate.

“Does he think we didn’t see him pick a flower from the vase and put it on the tray?”

Tony pointed in agreement with his fork, miming a whip cracking.

-  


“You can’t be mad at me for not wanting to eat when you refuse to take meds with a broken rib, Clint.” Natasha croaked out as sternly as she could manage - this cold was ruining any attempt at being serious. She watched closely as Clint changed into a new shirt, taking a spare he kept in one of her drawers.

“Well, you drank the tea, that’s at least the most helpful thing on the tray.” He said, bouncing onto the edge of Natasha’s bed. She pulled on his shirt, and he followed the movement, shuffling up by her on the headboard.

“See? Always a reason for my decisions.”

“Yeah?” He mumbled, nuzzling his nose into her hair. She hummed her agreement and plucked the flower from the tray by her legs. She broke the stem in half before facing Clint and slowly tucking it behind his ear.

He leant in, going to close the distance but Natasha’s finger came to rest on his nose, stopping him short. “Can’t afford to have two sick team members.” Clint made a noise of complaint, moving the tray to the bedside table before reaching back over to lay on Natasha.  
“But if I get sick that means we both get to hang out in bed, together…” Natasha laughed lightly at her partner’s stubbornness but didn’t push it further.

They lay there for a while, Natasha resting up against the pillows as Clint lay with his head on her stomach, her fingers softly carding through his hair. It was mostly quiet apart from the crappy morning sitcom coming from Natasha’s tv, until there was a knock on the door.

“Housekeeping!”

Natasha could only let out a half assed groan as Clint got up to unlock the door. The rest of the team were stood there, each carrying a couple of pillows and other items. They wandered inside, partly trying not to look around and partly trying to figure out where to sit.

“So what’s going on boys?” Natasha’s voice came out more scratchy than she wanted.

“A little birdy told us you weren’t feeling well this morning, and we’re here to keep you company.” 

Tony was genuinely trying his hardest, he was, but Natasha’s private quarters weren’t often open to visitors and he was running out of good natured blackmail material.

“You can stay, if you don’t snoop.” She aimed the last part at Tony, who immediately whipped his head back and put his hands up in defeat. Steve tossed a large pillow down on the floor at the foot of the bed and planted himself on it before glancing over at Natasha.

“How are you feeling?”

“Shit.” She admitted. She watched amusedly as Thor chose to claim the big chair she had in the corner of the room, carrying it effortlessly to the right side of Steve. Bruce threw a couple more pillows onto the ground and sat himself by Thor’s feet, back up against the bed frame. Clint climbed back onto the covers, this time sitting up at the headboard and tucking Natasha comfortably into his side. Natasha turned to watch Tony consider the floor before jumping right onto the bed, landing against Clint’s knees and gazing up at her.

“Surprised you didn’t choose the lucky spot by Barton’s legs Widow.” 

“Fuck off, Stark.” Clint groaned, blushing slightly while trying to kick Tony off of his legs, the mechanic didn’t budge, but instead wrapped his arms around Clint’s legs to keep close.

“Hey, it’s been a while. Let me enjoy where I am. Jesus are your thighs always this muscly?” Natasha genuinely snorted. She really didn’t give a shit about the comments anymore. A couple of years ago she would’ve frowned at Tony’s intrusions of privacy, but they had known each other long enough now that they could all tease each other about their relationships. 

“You should feel his ass.” Natasha said casually as she flipped through the channels on the tv, Thor chuckled from his chair.

“ _Nat!_ ” 

Clint’s scandalised tone was exactly the reaction she wanted. He always got flustered when it came to men, it was endearing, she rubbed his chest softly.

“Wait, Nat can you put it back on channel 8?” Bruce looked like a child as he pointed to the tv screen from his spot on the floor. Natasha changed the channel back and Bruce pet his hand on the teammate above him.

“See Thor, this was the show I was talking about!” Bruce spent the next few minutes explaining the gist of the program that touched on unexplained extraterrestrial incidents on Earth, with occasional comments from Tony. It was entertaining and Thor was genuinely intrigued by the wild stories that Midgard had come up with, finding some of them definitely plausible.

Steve however, had been silent for a while. Natasha could see his head bowing too low to be watching the tv screen. She tapped a hand on the comforter to get his attention.

“So who’re you texting?” 

“Do you remember Sam? Wilson?”

“Oo yeah, he was fun. You guys keep in touch?”

“Yeah, honestly more than I thought I would.” Steve held up his phone and brandished it for a second. “These things really do come in handy.”

“He the one who took on that sketchy SHIELD agent none of you liked, and won?” Tony asked from his spot on the bed. Clint made a noise of disgust behind him. 

“You mean Hydra nazi. Fucking Rumlow. Sam’s a hero for beating his ass.”

“Is he coming over? I wouldn’t mind having a chat to him about his gear.”

“Oh, no, he’s scoping out a place here in NY. Making sure there’s a VA here he can help out in before he makes the move.” Steve explained to Tony, he understood the interest, they’d discussed the idea of one day expanding the team if they found potential candidates.

Natasha shifted closer into Clint’s chest as she listened to the conversation. Apparently she picked a good day to feel sick, it wasn’t too often the entire team had spare time to just sit for very long. She reached out and tapped on Tony’s head, making him crane his neck to say hello. 

“Are you sure none of you have actual important things to be doing?”

“They can wait. Banner and I are ahead of schedule anyway.”

“And this _is_ important.” came Bruce’s voice from the floor. A smile grew on Natasha’s face hearing her teammate acknowledge that they cared.

The two mad scientists put their work on hold, Thor was choosing to spend his limited downtime on Earth here and Steve was clearly leaving organising reports until later in the day - all to keep their Widow company. She wasn’t even that ill at all. There was a gross glow in her chest from realising this, but all she could do was tenderly kiss her partner’s neck in thanks to it. After that she kept quiet until Bruce’s show ended before lifting her head up slowly.

“Did anyone bring UNO?”

-  


Why UNO became an Avengers favourite, they couldn’t tell you. They played a lot of card games (it’s mentally stimulating they’ll argue) and Thor picked up most midgardian games easily enough - but UNO was actually fun, it got competitive, and Thor _loved_ that. 

In fact he was practically winning until Steve put his second last card down. The captain was failing miserably at hiding his excitement as he called his ‘uno’ and waited for his next turn. But one reverse from Tony and a draw 4 from Natasha later and Steve looked ready to reconsider his life.

“Son of a bitch.” 

Tony let out a cackle at the serious tone of the profanity, he always loved seeing Cap loosen up around the team. For all the old man jokes Tony made, Steve wasn’t so uptight.  
It didn’t take long before Bruce won the game, and he was frankly just surprised they’d made it through this round without as much yelling as usual. Last time they’d played, Clint didn’t speak to Tony for 3 days - four +2’s in one go had been brutal.

Natasha shifted to nibble one of the pastries Clint brought in earlier, it was a savoury danish and Thor wasn’t kidding when he said it tasted incredible.  
She was getting sleepy up against Clint’s warm chest but she tried to fight it, she was enjoying herself. She’d honestly forgotten for a while that her head felt like a giant weight was suspended from it; or that her throat felt like she was swallowing sandpaper.

It was halfway through a conversation on weapon upgrades that Clint felt Natasha’s head flop heavily against him. He rubbed a hand along her arm, smiling softly down at her. For a woman as lethal as Nat, she was damn adorable when she slept, always curled up like a cat. He waved at the other men, silently telling them to lower their voices a bit. He saw them look at Natasha completely at peace on him, small smiles on their faces before going back to what they were doing.  
Clint felt his phone go off in his pocket, fishing it out to see a text from Maria Hill. 

_Managed to get the file from HQ, I’ll be at the tower in 15. Where are you?_

-  


Twenty minutes later there was a knock on Natasha’s door. Steve got up to answer it, revealing Hill looking fresh from a meeting.

“So is this a party or is Natasha’s room the new meeting space?” She joked, giving the captain a hug and waving at the other Avengers. Maria walked over to Clint and handed him a thin folder from her bag.

“Thank _you_ , Hill.” He sing-songed, taking it from her hands while careful not to disturb the slumbering Natasha in his arms. Maria looked curiously at the other woman as she set her bag down.

“Not feeling well?”

“Bug. Nothing major, she’s just lethargic.”

“Ah. Well,” Maria quietly slipped off her heels and tugged the tie out of her hair. “since it’s not contagious, and I’m done for the day - why don’t I join the rest of you extremely productive people for a bit?” 

Clint grinned at her as she claimed a pillow on the floor and sprawled out. That was when she finally took into account that Stark was fast asleep, arms tight around Barton’s legs as if they were a body pillow. She motioned for Steve to turn around and look, Clint being pinned down and cuddled on was too good of a photo op to let pass. After taking a few pictures with a reluctant Clint, Maria had an idea.

“You should all get in the picture.” 

Steve turned back to acknowledge her, an innocently concerned expression on his face.

“Oh come on. You’re a team. Trust me you’ll want some memories. Surely Pepper’s made you guys take photos altogether before.” He nodded, Pepper did love the idea of the team, and she definitely liked that Tony was around better company.

Steve shuffled over to the base of the bed and waved at the camera, Thor following his lead and resting one arm on the mattress so he made it into the frame. Bruce leant back from his position on the pillows and all the men put on a friendly smile; Clint opting for making bunny ears behind the passed out Natasha and Tony. Maria smiled smugly as she pressed the capture button.

“You should post this one.”

“What? On social media? You know people are just going to yell about us not doing our jobs.” Bruce scrunched up his nose thinking about it, but Maria just lifted her head up higher.

“So call it a rest day. Tell the world everyone needs a mental de-stress day, motivate the public to look after themselves.”

Clint spoke up from the bed. “Post it from Thor’s account! They won’t get mad at him. But wait til Nat’s said yes, I know we’re in the public eye now but I can feel Fury’s headache at our lack of covertness from here.”

Steve got up from his spot to see the photo on Maria’s phone. It was... kind of rare to see the entire team altogether like this, or at least rare to observe it rather than live it. They looked happy, at home. It reminded him of an earlier time in his life where his friends would take photos at any opportunity since it was all so new. And friends were something Natasha voiced that she never really believed she’d have in life, at least not until Clint came along.

“I think she’ll like this one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! let me know what you thought, or just leave some kudos!! :)  
> And come be friends on twitter - I'm @carolwasps!


End file.
